Celebrating Love
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet, lighthearted, fluffy Valentine's Day oneshot featuring Jason and Kimberly.


**Disclaimer**: _The PR aren't among my worldly possessions_.

I was planning to do a oneshot like this maybe a week from now, but, I went on and changed my mind. That's me- Ms. Unpredictable. :-)

Hope ya like... .

* * *

**Celebrating Love**

Kimberly Scott's eyes opened slowly and a frown of confusion lit her face after she'd felt around and found that she was alone in the bed she shared with her husband of one year and eight months. Where had he disappeared off to? Probably the bathroom or something. She yawned as she stretched, then, rubbed her eyes and sat up. When the smell of breakfast floated into the room, she threw the covers back and swung her legs out of bed just as Jason walked in- holding a tray.

"Stay right there, Pinky, or you'll ruin it," he told her.

"Breakfast in bed, huh?" she said as she got comfortable once again. "I'd die before I ruin that." He sat the tray over her lap and she grinned. "This looks fantastic and I can't wait to dig in. Wait. Where's yours?"

"I had cereal. I wasn't that hungry," he said as he took a seat on the bed. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks, sweetie. Twenty-eight. I'm gettin' there fast, huh?" she said with a laugh. He chuckled. Her eyes began dancing. "You're not done, Scott. Happy birthday _and_..."

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said with a smirk. She loved teasing him because she knew he wasn't really into the holiday. Being sort of an unconventional romantic and simply just a man, he didn't see it as that big of a deal and felt it was actually kind of ridiculous. He felt there shouldn't be a certain day "designated" for expressing love and all that. Kimberly's birthday was the only reason February fourteenth had ever really been important to him.

"And Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Rex," she said.

"Thanks. But you know how I am. Flowers, cards and candy is all fine and good, but, celebrating the day you came into this world is a lot more exciting to me," he said.

The words made her melt. He always managed to make simple, everyday things sound like something he'd gotten from a poem or song no one else had ever heard of. She leaned forward a little and ran her fingers through his dark hair. "I love you so much, Jason."

"I love you, too, Kim. More than my life," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. They smiled at each other, then, Kimberly glanced down at her food.

"Are you sure you don't want anything more to eat?" she asked.

"Positive. It's all for you. In fact, today is all _about _you as far as I'm concerned," he said.

"That's great, but, it's all about_ us_ as far as I'm concerned. You're gonna take my V-Day gift and like it. And the sappy poetry on the card _will_ bring tears to your eyes or _else_," she said, her tone mock threatening.

He saluted her. "You got it, Sergeant Firebird."

* * *

"Can I take off this blindfold now?" Kimberly asked for the third time in eight minutes that night. 

"Nope," Jason replied simply.

"This feels like a kidnapping, you know," his wife said.

"Yeah," he said.

"And you're all right with that?" she said.

"Why not?" he said casually.

She growled and he laughed to himself. They'd exchanged gifts already and were now in his car, heading for a destination that was a mystery to Kimberly. After dressing themselves in formal clothing, her husband had insisted she wear the blindfold. The couple had been driving for quite some time now and Kimberly felt like a teenager.

"You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?" she said.

"I'm really not," he said.

"I think it's illegal to be cruel on Valentine's Day, Jason," she said innocently.

"Then, you can call the cops later. I promise," he said, his tone still casual.

"How about a hint?" she said.

"Sure. The place we're going has talking bunnies, houses made out of chocolate-" he was saying.

"Don't make me kill you, Scott," she warned.

"Isn't _that_ illegal?" he said innocently. She growled again and he simply smiled.

* * *

"So, we're finally here- wherever 'here' is," Kimberly said after Jason'd parked somewhere and killed the engine. "I can take off this blindfold now... right?" 

He laughed. "Feel free."

The petite woman let out a sigh of relief and removed the "blinder." She blinked a few times, then, realization hit her. "This park... it's where you proposed to me." The park was almost a half-hour away from home and no one else was around- as far as she could tell.

"Yeah. But I didn't bring you here to just sit in the parking lot, so, why don't we get out," he said, opening his door.

A short while later, they were heading for the gazebo- which was exactly where he'd proposed- arm in arm. Kimberly gasped once they'd reached it. There was a table and two chairs and a candlelit dinner on the table. There were also three people present. Two of them were dressed like waiters and one was several feet away with a saxophone. Kimberly looked over at her husband, her eyes wide.

"I was gonna take you to a restaurant, but, I thought this would be better," he said with a smile.

"It is! But how did you- the saxophone player, the waiters. What-" she was saying.

"Well, you can thank Rocky and Zack actually. I went to them with my idea and they agreed to help me out. The waiters work with Rocky at the restaurant and he talked to 'em for me. The saxophonist is a friend of Zack's," Jason said.

Kimberly's eyes instantly filled with tears and her heart swelled with love. It was clear he'd wanted this night to be perfect. "You did all this for us?" she whispered, not surprised, but, incredibly touched.

"For you," he said quietly. "I wanted you to have a really special double celebration."

"This is amazing," she said, her voice cracking. "But, Jason... having you with me is what makes it special." Then, she turned and embraced him. His arms easily came around her. The saxophonist began playing one of her favorite songs and she looked up at Jason and grinned. "I can already tell that this is gonna be one of the most incredible nights I've ever had." Then, they shared a loving kiss.

Minutes later, the two of them were eating, talking and laughing. Jason felt a surge of happiness as he looked at Kimberly. Her entire face was glowing. Nothing in the world was more beautiful to him than a happy Kimberly. He knew she'd love the idea of celebrating her birthday and Valentine's Day where they'd gotten engaged.

"Let's dance," she suggested a little while later. He nodded, they both stood and headed a few feet away from the table. He pulled her to him, she curled her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They gazed at each other as they started swaying slowly to the lovely music. "You really do like me, don't you?" she said, grinning.

"You're okay," he teased- causing her to laugh. "I like you more than I've ever liked anybody."

"And what about _things_? Like wrestling, football, martial arts?" she said jokingly.

"Let's not get crazy," he quipped.

"We're dancing, Scott- meaning your toes aren't safe," she said, a playful glint in her eye.

"I'll be good," he said, smiling.

"You don't have to promise that," she said in a low voice, then, winked.

"Kim!" he said in mock disbelief. "The 'power' won't work for you if you're... not nice." His voice was low as well and his eyes showed that he was enjoying the little flirtation and teasing just as much as she was.

"Nice can be boring," she said, smirking.

"Can't argue with that one," he said.

After they'd finished dancing, they returned to their seats. The saxophonist continued to play and the couple started in on their dessert. Jason looked at Kimberly's champagne glass and laughed. It was completely full.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just noticed that you didn't touch your champagne at all," he said.

"Oh, that. Well, if it were just me, the glass would be at least half-empty, but, I don't think this kid's much of a drinker," she said with a casual shrug.

"Oh," he said before refocusing on his dessert. Her words registered in his brain a couple seconds later and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Kim, you're..."

She grinned happily. "I am. In about six months, we'll have another you or me to deal with."

Jason couldn't even describe the feelings he was now experiencing. He just stared at her. The woman he loved was carrying their baby. They were going to have a baby. There was going to be a baby and they were going to be parents. Unusual giddiness surged through him and a broad smile curved his mouth. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" she asked, still grinning.

"You've just upgraded yourself. Wrestling, football and martial arts has got nothing on you now," he said- causing her to laugh.

* * *

**Endnote(s):**

**Graceala! (GracefulCrane**)- I dedicate this to you because you asked me to write a V-Day oneshot about this pairing AND because I really appreciate your support. I hope you liked it.


End file.
